deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank West/Gallery
=Gallery= General Images File:CaseWest_04.jpg|Frank's appearance in Case West. File:Frank_west_TVC.jpg|Frank West, in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. File:Lost_Planet_Frank_West.jpg|Frank West in Lost Planet (PC and PS3). Image:Frank LP2.jpg|Frank West in Lost Planet 2. Dead Rising File:Realismfrank.jpg Dead_Rising_Frank_West_Wars.jpg File:Promotional Artwork Frank.jpg|Promotional artwork of Frank Dead_rising_bloody_frank.png|Bloody Frank in Dead Rising. The blood disappears. File:Frank West.jpg|Frank fleeing an explosion File:Dead_rising_wii_frank_captured.jpg|Frank captured by the military File:Dead rising heliport waiting on pad.png|Frank's watch File:Frank west model while on walkie talkie.jpg|On walkie talkie frankwestsniper.jpg|Frank West, spotted by Jack Hall using his Sniper Rifle. Off the Record File:YoutubeBackground.jpg|Background of dead rising youtube site. File:Dead rising frank west press card.png |Frank's press card. 10405276 777521745600459 1790939566264495051 n.jpg|Promotional poster for Frank's cologne. Dead rising banana suit.jpg File:Dead rising frank in dark rooom from youtube page.jpg|From Dead Rising YouTube site background. File:Dead rising frank at comic convention from youtube page.jpg |From Dead Rising YouTube site background, also on video. File:Dead rising frank in strip club.jpg File:Dead rising frank with Jessica Howe and tks mercs from youtube page.jpg |From Dead Rising YouTube site background, also on video. File:Dead rising frank with CURE from youtube page.jpg |Frank at CURE meeting. From Dead Rising YouTube site background, also on video. File:Dead rising frankThe daily press mall outbreak hero honored from youtube page.jpg|From Dead Rising YouTube site background, also on video. File:Dead rising frank with rapper.jpg|Frank with rapper. dead rising off the record hands free transmitter in safe house security room.jpg|With Off the Record transceiver. File:Dead rising frank with japanese text.jpg|Frank in Off the Record. File:Dead rising frank with blow up doll.jpg|Frank with blow up doll between Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2:Off the Record. Picture from www.facebook.com/deadrising. File:Dead rising frank west magazine world news hits rock bottom.png|Fortune City World News File:Dead rising frank west newspaper frank west the end is nea.png|Newspaper article, "Frank West: The End is Near" File:Dead rising frank west poster for book willamette incident.png|Poster for Frank's book, The Willamette Incident. File:Dead rising frank with president from youtube page.jpg|Frank meeting the President of the United States (a model of Stuart Holmes), seen on the Dead Rising YouTube account. File:Portrait frank otr.png|Notebook Picture in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. A photo of Frank in front of Evan.png Evan's death.png Frank about to knock Evan down.png Dead Rising 4 Frank DR4 Full.png Frank DR4.png Frank West Dead Rising 4.png DR4 Frank West Screenshot.png Frank and Vick driving.png|Frank and Vick Frank in Exo Suit with Mini Gun.jpg|In Exo Suit Mechafrank.jpg Frank with Chainsaw DR4.jpg Frank in Exo Suit.jpg Frank in Bed.jpg Frank talks to Tom.jpg Fontana spots Frank.jpg Zombified Frank.jpg|Zombie Frank Obscuris Tactical Briefings 2.jpg|Obscuris' file on Frank Frank POI.jpg|Person of Interest Profile Frank and Hammond.jpg|Frank and Hammond Frank Falling.jpg Frank Ending Story.jpg Dead-Rising-4-Steam.jpg Dead Rising: Watchtower Rob Riggle title card.png Frank West the Watchtower.jpg Rob Riggle.jpg Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom File:Frank Chuck.jpg|Frank West with Chuck Greene's color scheme File:UltimateMarvelVSCapcom3FrankWestEnding.png|Frank West's Ending Image, Second Panel. MVC3 Frank West.png|Frank's render in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. File:0a3ef262f194f09b5ffa481a0153fdcd.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Victory Quote pose render. File:MMF.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Downloadable Costume. Frank west capcom vs marvel Colors50.JPG|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, all alternate colors and costumes. File:BLUELIGHTSPECIAL.jpg File:Funnyfacecrusher.png File:Survivaltechniqueslvl4.png File:6299349670 f7142ea31e b.jpg File:6298802839 5dc379d60e b.jpg File:6298804573 701f18762c b.jpg File:6298797773 d50a8a848a b.jpg File:FrankUMVC301.jpg File:FrankUMVC302.jpg File:FrankUMVC303.jpg File:FrankUMVC304.jpg File:FrankUMVC305.jpg File:FrankUMVC306.jpg Concept art and models File:Dakota artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Frank West. File:Frankspencer.jpg|Bionic West File:Frank west by kamillho-d3dltg7.jpg|Model of Frank West. Frank Tokyo Game Show Model.jpeg|Franks model from Tokyo Game Show 2005. File:Dead rising Frank West render.jpg|Frank West rendered. File:P_z-3-1.jpg|Frank West with Hsien-Ko Scans. File:FrankCaskett.jpg|Frank Caskett.